Scout Ahead
Scout Ahead is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh joins Giggles at scout camp. This episode also introduces Scotty, the Scottish rabbit. Roles Starring *Josh Featuring *Giggles *Scotty *Lumpy *Lammy *Mr. Pickels *Nutty Appearances *Truffles *Petunia *Cuddles *Toothy *The Mole Plot Giggles puts on her scout uniform and waits at the bus stop. Josh encounters her and is told she is going to scout camp. Josh decides he wants to come along and soon boards the bus with Giggles. Upon arriving at the camp, Giggles and Josh meet up with the other scouts, including Scotty. Scoutmaster Lumpy arrives and informs the day's activities, starting with arts and crafts. Josh creates a big picture of a military helicopter and Lumpy gives him an artist badge. Giggles congratulates her brother. Scotty knits a bagpipe and plays it. Lumpy gives him a musical badge. At the lunch break, Josh feels camp is pretty easy. Scotty eats a haggis, much to Lammy's disgust. Truffles grabs Mr. Pickles and prepares to eat him, only for Lammy to splash pudding in his face. This sparks a massive food fight between the scouts and Josh, due to his OCD, tries to crawl out of the cafeteria. Lumpy bursts in and blows his whistle, then asks who started it. The nervous scouts point at each other, and Lumpy is lead to believe Josh started it. He congratulates Josh on surviving the fight without being dirty, meaning he can take on tougher courses. Lumpy assigns him to boat paddling. Josh and Giggles are put in a boat and row across the river. Just as all goes well, they run into rapids, sharp rocks, and even piranhas. To top it off, a steep waterfall sends them into a ravine. They float ashore injured but alive, and Lumpy gives Josh a waterfall survival badge. Josh is assigned to an even more dangerous task: honey collecting. As Josh prepares to climb a tree with a hive, the hive falls on him and he is stung by many bees. Then a bear attacks him for the honey on his body. Lumpy gives him a honey survival badge, and Josh begs for something less risky. After thinking, Lumpy assigns Josh to deliver scout cookies. Assuming this as safe, Josh happily agrees to this term. Josh walks to a house and knocks. Nutty answers the door and, spotting the cookies, he goes insane. Josh runs for his life. Giggles makes her way delivering cookies, when Josh warns her about Nutty. The squirrel eats Giggles' cookies and starts spinning like a tornado, shredding Giggles. Josh hangs onto a tree to prevent himself from being pulled into Nutty. Scotty flies by and Josh grabs his bagpipe saving him. Josh gets an idea and, after taking a deep breath, blows on the pipes. This blows him and Scotty away from Nutty. Unfortunately, they land on a boat with the Mole, who unknowingly rows off the waterfall. Nutty stops spinning as the cookies made him fat, and Lumpy gives him a big eater badge. The pin of the badge pops Nutty, and Lumpy walks away whistling. Moral "Don't take the easy way out." Deaths #Giggles is shredded by Nutty. #Josh, Scotty, and the Mole may have fallen to their deaths (debatable, as Josh and Giggles previously survived the waterfall). #Nutty is popped by the badge pin. Trivia *This is Scotty's debut appearance. *Giggles originally had the starring role, until it was decided it should be changed to Josh. *Lammy being disgusted by Scotty eating haggis is a joke, as she is a sheep. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes